


Chimes at midnight

by Jess1665



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, i'm trying something different, in one of my other fics i had kihyun and yeosang as brothers so they are brothers here too, my first attempt at a horror story, relationships are not the focus, use of ouiji boards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-24 13:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20359546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess1665/pseuds/Jess1665
Summary: “Weird things keep happening to me.”  Changbin raised an eyebrow. “Like what?”  Chan didn’t know how to describe it. Ever since he began using the Ouija board he found outside the arcade , it was like something was following him. “Things in my room move around and I hear noises at night. Also, my room is always cold, it’s really odd.”  Changbin rolled his eyes. “It’s because you used that damn Ouija board. I told you to get rid of it, didn’t I. But of course, you never listen me, and now some demon is haunting your ass.”





	1. ouija board

Mingi concentrated as he tried his best to move the claw towards the blue plush doll. He was so close to aligning it perfectly. 

“Hey bro.” His friend said as he bumped into him.

“Dammit!” Mingi groaned as his hand slipped causing the claw to slide all the way to the back. Mingi turned to his friend. “Thanks a lot, Changbin.” 

Changbin shrugged. “What are you doing?” He asked. 

“I’m trying to win that stupid little blue bear for Hongjoong.” 

Changbin smirked. “So, you did something bad, huh?” 

Mingi sighed. “I told him that the dragon rollercoaster in Funland was not scary. We went on it , and he nearly cried. He was super mad at me.” 

Changbin let out a loud laugh. “Rip, dude.” 

On the other side of the room, Yeosang was sitting alone looking bored. Jongho strolled over to him.

“Is your brother going to pick us up or what?” 

Yeosang shook his head. “I called him; he is on some lame date with his boyfriend.”

Jongho rolled his eyes. “Who is going to pick us up now?” 

“Kihyun’s friend Minhyuk. He’s practically my other brother. He is at work, though. So, he will get here in like two hours.”

Jongho sighed. “I’m bored. Chan keeps trying to tell me scary stories.”

Yeosang held in a laugh. Jongho was not a fan of scary stuff. He decided to mess with him a little. “You know, I hear this place is haunted.”

Jongho’s smile fell. “You’re lying.” 

Yeosang shook his head. “No, I heard some kid died here and haunts the place.” 

Mingi walked over and put his arm around Jongho’s shoulders. “You guys talking about the ghost kid that haunts the arcade?” 

Jongho pulled away. “You guys suck. You know I hate scary stuff.” 

Changbin and Chan came over as well. “What are you guys talking about?” 

Jongho pointed to Yeosang and Mingi. “These two dumbasses are trying to scare me. They keep saying this place is haunted.” 

Changbin nodded. “It is haunted.” 

Jongho groaned. “Not you too.” 

Chan began pulling something out of his backpack. “Only one way to find out.” 

When Jongho saw what Chan was pulling out, he began to back away. “No way in hell, Chan. I don’t mess with demons.”

Chan took the Ouija board out of his backpack and set it on the table. “Where did you get that?” Mingi asked concerned.

“I found it outside.” 

Yeosang stood up. “Chan, this isn’t a good idea. Ouija boards are dangerous.” Chan ignored him as he began setting up the board. “Dude, you’re going to play by yourself because there is no way we are playing with some random Ouija board.” 

Chan looked up at his friends. “Fine. I will play by myself since all of you are a bunch of wimps.” Chan began by putting his hands on the planchette. “Are there any spirits here with us?” He asked.

“Bang Chan, stop this isn’t funny.” Jongho told him in a shaky voice. 

Yeosang could tell Jongho was scared. He never used Chan’s full name not unless he was trying to be serious. “Chan. Maybe you should stop. Jongho is scared enough already.”

Before Chan could respond, the planchette moved to the word Yes.

“Did you move that?” Changbin asked him.

Chan shook his head.

“Ask another question, but I swear to god if you move it, I will kick your ass.”

Chan took a second to think about what to ask. “What’s your name?” The planchette slowly began moving to the letter F. It then moved to the letter E. A loud honk interrupted the group. The interruption caused Chan to let go of the planchette. With no hands to guide it , it quickly moved to the bye section of the board. 

“Minhyuk is here to pick us up.” Yeosang stated. The rest of the boys besides Chan and Changbin hurried outside. Once everyone was gone, Changbin turned to his friend.

“Get rid of that thing. It’s super creepy. Plus, it wasn’t funny how you tried to scare Jongho, by pretending the planchette was moving.”

Chan did not respond. Instead, he waited till Changbin turned away so that he could shove the Ouija board back into his backpack. He was in no way going to get rid of it because his friend was wrong. He was not moving the planchette to scare Jongho, the planchette moved by itself because a ghost was around, and Chan would figure out who they were and what they wanted.


	2. Silver and Gold

“Weird things keep happening to me.” 

Changbin raised an eyebrow. “Like what?” 

Chan didn’t know how to describe it. Ever since he began using the Ouija board he found outside the arcade , it was like something was following him. “Things in my room move around and I hear noises at night. Also, my room is always cold, it’s really odd.” 

Changbin rolled his eyes. “It’s because you used that damn Ouija board. I told you to get rid of it, didn’t I. But of course, you never listen me, and now some demon is haunting your ass.” 

Chan frowned. He knew a ghost was around, but he couldn’t tell if it was malicious or not. It hadn’t tried to harm yet, but he still wasn’t sure what it wanted. Chan noticed that Changbin was on his phone and not paying attention to him anymore.

“Who are you texting?” 

Changbin looked up at him. “Jisung. I told him about your little demon problem. He knows a guy you can talk to.” 

Chan didn’t think that would be a good idea, but he would give it a try anyway. “What kind of guy? Your cousin is kind of strange and all. I don’t want to be walking into anything weird.” 

Changbin scoffed. “Says the guy who plays with Ouija boards. Anyway, Jisung says this guy is like a psychic or something. He can feel and talk to spirits.” 

Chan swallowed nervously as he walked into the place where Jisung had sent him. The building was small and dark. The only light was coming from the candles that lined the sides of the floor. He could see a small table at the far end of the room. As he got closer, he noticed a young man sitting behind the table. His eyes were closed, and he had his hands on top of a crystal ball. Chan walked over to him as slowly as possible. He was afraid of disrupting his ritual or whatever it was that he was doing. The young man was wearing all black and had a black bandana that went across his forehead. Suddenly, the young man’s eyes sprung open. His icy blue eyes stared back at Chan.

“Sit down, Bang Chan. Or would you prefer if I call you Chris?” 

Chan took a seat nervously. “Chan is fine. Jisung told you I was coming?” 

The young man stared back at him with a blank face. “No.” He simply responded. “Tell me what it is you are feeling every time the presence is near.” 

Chan had no idea how this guy knew that a presence was around him. He assumed that Jisung told him, he wasn’t sure if he believed he was psychic, yet. “I feel cold. Things move around but they never get hurled at me or anything.”

The young man nodded. “I can feel him too. He is not evil. He wants help.” 

“He?” Chan asked confused.

“Yes, the spirit is male. He is also young, probably 18.” 

Chan was getting more nervous by the minute. “What does he want?” 

The young man closed his eyes. He began putting his hands over the crystal ball. After a few more seconds, his eyes opened. They were no longer icy blue, but instead were foggy almost white. “Chan, you have to help me.” 

Chan felt himself jump. The young man was talking with a different voice. He was really confused, a part of him wanted to run but he really needed answers. “Are you the ghost that is following me around?” 

“Yes. Please, I don’t have much time before they find me. You have to…” The young man’s head twisted to the side. “If you come near, we will drag you down to hell!” That was not the same voice as before. Chan didn’t know what to do. Were two spirits after him or was the young man messing with him? 

“Chan, please don’t leave me with them. I will contact you again.” With that, the young man collapsed on the floor and began convulsing.

“Help!” . He was hoping the young man was not alone in the building. 

“Yuchan!” Another young man yelled as he ran into the room. He dropped to the floor next to the young man, shoving a paper and pencil into his hand. The young man began scribbling some words. The other young man grabbed the paper and tossed it to Chan.

“Here. You have to go, now.” Chan took the paper and ran out of the building as quickly as possible. Once he was in the safety of his own car, he took a look at the paper. On the paper were written only two words_. Silver _and_ Gold. _


	3. the ghost has a name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a short chapter..

Chan walked into his apartment. His head was still spinning after what happened at the psychic’s place. All he wanted to do was crawl into his bed and sleep for ten hours.

“What did Yuchan say?” Jisung asked as he swiveled his chair to face Chan.

Chan jumped. “You scared me! How did you get in here?” 

Jisung lifted the spare key he had in his hand. Chan rolled his eyes. Of course, Jisung would have a spare key. He had forgotten that Changbin had given him one after they locked themselves out one night. “That psychic was really strange. He was talking in different voices and then just collapsed on the floor. Another guy had to come in.” 

Jisung stood up quickly. “Donghun came in? Shit this is worse than I thought.” 

Chan stared at him confused. “What are you talking about?” 

Jisung took a deep breath. “Yuchan can feel spirits. They can talk through him. It’s never bad, they just say a few words then leave. The only time Donghun comes in, is when the spirit causes Yuchan to collapse. It only happens when the spirit is really strong or when there is more than one spirit trying to communicate.” 

Chan nodded. “I think there was two spirits. One who wanted my help and one who told me they would drag me to hell if I came near.” 

Jisung stood up. “Do you still have that Ouija board you found?” 

Chan walked over to his backpack that was hanging on his doorknob. He grabbed it and tossed it to Jisung. Jisung took the board out and placed it on the coffee table. He took a seat on the floor and beckoned Chan to the same. Chan reluctantly took a seat in front of Jisung. Jisung put his hands on the bottom side of the planchette while Chan put them on the top. They slowly began moving it all around the board.

“Are you here?” Jisung asked. The planchette moved to Yes. The pair looked at each for a quick second. Chan signaled for Jisung to ask another question. “Are you the same person that is following Chan?” The planchette moved back then forward towards Yes again.

“What’s your name?” Chan asked, he remembered he asked the last time but was interrupted. The planchette spelled out F-e l-i-x. “Felix? That’s your name?” The piece moved towards Yes. “Can we talk a different way? This Ouija board is freaking me out.” As soon as Chan said that the planchette stopped moving. Chan pulled out a notebook and pencil from his backpack and place it on the table. He made sure to move the board out of the way.

“Just write down your answers on the paper.” Chan wasn’t sure it would work but he was willing to try. “What do you want?” Chan asked. After a few seconds, some words appeared on the paper. 

_I need help escaping the spirit world. The guys who hurt me are here, they want to hurt me again. _

“What can we do?” Jisung asked. 

_I’m not sure, yet. Just don’t let them take me. _

Chan suddenly remembered the paper that he got at the psychic’s place. “What does silver, and gold have to do with you?” 

_It’s what they_

“What they what?” Chan asked. It seemed like the ghost just stopped writing midsentence.

“Felix are you still there?” Jisung asked nervously. 

After a minute of waiting, there was no response. Chan was even more confused. He had no idea what was going on, but at least Jisung was helping him. He also felt like the ghost, Felix, wasn’t a bad guy. Atleast, not yet. 


	4. secrets

Chan sat on Changbin’s bed as he watched him pack.

“Tell me what they wrote again?” He asked him.

Changbin rolled his eyes. “They want to talk to me first about the creation of the song. Once they do, they will decide if they want to sign us.” 

Chan nodded. He was so proud that one of their songs caught the attention of some big shot company. He had been writing songs for years, and he might finally get his big break with his friends. 

“I think I’m done packing.” 

The realization started to kick in. “Do you think we’ll get signed?” Chan asked his friend.

“I hope so, we worked our butts off.” 

Chan knew he was right. He just had to keep his fingers crossed and hope for the best.

“Can I ask you for a favor?” 

“Yeah, anything.” 

Changbin swung his bag over his shoulders. “Let Jisung stay here while I am gone. Just so you can watch out for him. I don’t want him to be alone.”

Once Changbin was gone, Chan and Jisung got ready to communicate with Felix again. They asked him a couple of questions, but no real answers came out of it. He was as confused as they were. Chan laid on the couch, it was late, and he was really tired. The footsteps in the kitchen grew louder and louder. He turned to Jisung.

“He’s getting louder. Is that normal?” 

Jisung shrugged. “I guess so. He might be getting more power or something. I should call Yuchan.” 

Chan held in a yawn. “Call him tomorrow. I’m tired and I have to tutor tomorrow morning.”

Chan could barely keep his eyes open. He was exhausted. Felix was up all night pacing around his room and when Chan kicked him out, he went and paced around the whole apartment.

“Are you okay?” Hongjoong asked him as he took a sip of his tea.

“Yeah, I’m just tired.” 

Hongjoong threw him a sympathetic smile. “We can skip the English lesson for today. I don’t mind. You should go home and rest.” 

Chan really wanted to, but he didn’t want to let one of his students down. “What about your test?” 

Hongjoong waved him off. “It was postponed. The professor got strep throat.” 

Chan thought about it, he should really go home and rest. He wouldn’t be any help to Hongjoong if he could barely pay attention to him. “Okay, I’ll go, but I’ll email you when I wake up so we can reschedule the lesson.” 

Hongjoong nodded. “Wait, how is Jisung? Changbin told me that you guys have been hanging out more.” 

Chan shrugged. “He’s fine I guess.” 

Hongjoong smiled, pleased. “That’s nice. I was getting really worried about him. He wasn’t the same after what happened to his best friend.” 

Chan stared at him confused. Jisung never mentioned anything to him. He probably didn’t have the time, after everything that was happening with the spirits. Mingi strolled over to them and placed his arm around Hongjoong.

“What are you guys talking about?” 

“Jisung. Chan says he is doing better. I was worried since he is all alone now that you live with me.” 

Chan was even more confused. What exactly was Hongjoong talking about? 

“I tried talking to him a couple of times, but the accident really wrecked him. Felix was his best friend.” 

Chan felt his heart speed up. “Did you say Felix?” He asked Mingi who was taking a sip from Hongjoong’s tea. 

Mingi nodded. “Yeah, he was our roommate. He was already there before I got there, though. Felix and Jisung knew each other for a pretty long time. They were inseparable. After, Felix passed away, Jisung closed himself off.” 

Chan could feel his insides sink down to his feet. He quickly excused himself and rushed over to his apartment. 

He found Jisung sitting on the coach reading a book. He didn’t even bother to look up when Chan entered the room. Chan walked over to him and yanked the book from his hands. “Hey, that’s mine.” He whined as he tried getting the book back. Chan threw it across the room. 

“Tell me it is a coincidence that your dead best friend has the same name as the ghost who is following me.” 

The color drained from Jisung’s face. “Chan, I can explain.” 

“Well explain, now.” 

Jisung nodded. Tears were already forming in his eyes. “Felix and I snuck into that club _Dionysus_ one night. We just wanted to look around and have a little fun, but we stumbled upon the owners performing some satanic ritual. They sacrifice people so they can maintain their beauty. It was so messed up. We tried to run but they chased us. They caught Felix but I was able to get away. I guess they were going to take him into the woods to kill him or sacrifice him or whatever it is they do, but they never made it. They crashed the car, and no one made it out.” 

Chan didn’t know what to think. He felt bad about what happened, but he still didn’t understand how he became involved.

“How does all this involve me? I know it does, so don’t try to lie me.” 

Jisung took a deep breath. “After the accident, I went to Yuchan and asked for a spell to bring Felix back. He said there was only one. It involved me using one of my belongings, so that I would be able to see Felix and help him get back into our world. The spell didn’t work because I used your hairbrush instead of mine by mistake.”

Chan felt like screaming. “And that means what?” He asked.

“You are connected to Felix. You’re our only hope in bringing him back.” 

Chan grabbed his keys and pulled Jisung by his wrist.

“Where are we going?” He asked as he tried to pull his wrist back.

“We are going to talk to your psychic friend. I need him to undo whatever shit you did.” 

Jisung frowned. “Chan, please just help us. We can find a way to…” Chan turned to him angrily. “You’re so lucky you’re younger than me and my best friend’s cousin because if you weren’t, I would have kicked your ass. You involved me in some demonic shit and then didn’t have the guts to actually tell me.” 

A tear fell down Jisung’s cheek. “I’m sorry. I just wanted my friend back.”


	5. L.O.V.E

Chan still felt angry the whole drive to the psychic’s place. They got out of the car and walked into the building. The young man from the other day was in the front sweeping the floor.

“We want to talk to Yuchan.” Jisung told him. 

The young man didn’t bother to look up. “He’s busy.” 

Chan was in no mood for games. “Just go get him.” 

The young man looked up annoyed. 

“I’ll talk to them.” Yuchan said as he approached them. He motioned for them to follow him. Chan and Jisung followed him to his usual table.

“You knew about Jisung’s friend and you didn’t tell me. Was it some sort of trick to get me to believe you’re a real psychic?” 

The other man cleared his throat. Yuchan turned to him. “It’s fine, Donghun. Go back to what you were doing.” Once Donghun was gone, Yuchan turned his attention back to Chan. “Listen you little shit. I have seen things you wouldn’t believe, if you don’t trust what I tell you that’s fine but don’t question my abilities.” 

Jisung played with fingers nervously. “Umm, Yuchan. There’s something I need to tell you.” Yuchan nodded for him to continue.

“I screwed up the spell you gave me. I used Chan’s hairbrush instead of mine, but he can’t see Felix.” 

Yuchan frowned. “He can’t see him because the item was supposed to be from some one who loves Felix.” 

Chan was confused. He didn’t understand the whole spell business. “What was supposed to happen if Jisung had correctly done the spell?” He asked him.

“If Jisung had used his brush, then the spell should have revealed Felix to him, which would allow him to help Felix cross back into our world. The spell only worked halfway, you can feel Felix, but you can’t see him.” 

“Is there a way to make Felix visible to Chan? Maybe I can do the spell again?” 

Yuchan shook his head. “The spell can only be done once. However, it might fully work if Chan were to love Felix.” 

Chan awkwardly coughed. “How can I fall in love with him if I don’t even know him. I can’t even see him.”

Yuchan glared him. “I didn’t say fall in love with him. I said love him, any type of love as long as it’s pure.”

Jisung lit up. “I think I can make that happen.”

Once in the car, Jisung kept sneaking glances at Chan.

“What?” Chan asked him. “Are you still mad at me?” 

Chan sighed. “No. I was just upset you involved me in something and didn’t tell me. I wouldn’t have gotten mad if you had just come to me when you first did the spell.”

“I know I should have, but I was scared.” 

Chan nodded. “I understand that. I’m sorry for snapping at you.”

Jisung smiled. “Let me tell you some things about Felix that will definitely make you love him.” 

Chan breathed in. It was going to be a long ride home. 

Hours later, Chan felt like his brain was filled with facts about Felix. 

“One time, we went swimming and Felix fell off the diving board. He split his shorts. It was the funniest thing ever.” The fridge magnets flew over and bumped Jisung on the head. “I guess he didn’t want me to tell you that.” Jisung decided to change the subject. He didn’t want to accidently reveal another embarrassing story and have Felix lunge the kitchen table at him. “I was thinking we should go to library and do as much research as we can on the club and the owners.” 

“I work tomorrow but go ahead and do it. We’ll meet up back here and go over what you find.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short chapter, I promise the next one will be longer. In case anyone was wondering, the last chapter contained a clue on who one of the bad guys is (hint: look at the club name) .


	6. club dionysus

It’ll be fun they said. Well Chan was not having fun. His friends kept asking if he wanted to dance, but he really wasn’t in the mood. He also didn’t want to drink either. He had to help Jisung and Felix with research later, and he didn’t want to be drunk for that.

“Are you here alone?” 

Chan turned to find an attractive looking guy standing behind him. “No, I came with my…” His friends were long gone. Chan sighed. “My friends, but it seems like they ran off somewhere.” 

The attractive guy nodded. “Some friends. I know a quiet place to talk, if you’re up for it.” 

Chan thought about it. It wouldn’t hurt to just go with him for a little bit. He was sure his friends wouldn’t miss him. “Yeah.” Chan followed the stranger to the back of the club. He could see a couple of doors. Chan was feeling fine up until he saw a dark-haired man with plump lips staring at them. 

“Is that your boyfriend?” Chan asked him cautiously. 

The attractive guy laughed. “Don’t be silly. He’s my brother.” 

He felt better now. He felt even better when he followed the attractive guy into a random room and his brother didn’t follow them. The room was big. Chan immediately found a couch and sat on it. For some strange reason, his legs felt like jelly. He wasn’t sure what was going on with him. He probably just needed to rest. He promised himself to rest really quick and then text Minho to take him home. The attractive guy went to the back of the room and began pouring and mixing drinks in a couple of cups. Since he wasn’t looking, Chan decided to take the time to check him out. His hair was pretty, short, and wavy. Chan couldn’t figure out the color. The light kept making it change from dirty blonde to sandy light brown. As his eyes trailed down lower, he realized the stranger’s hair wasn’t the only pretty thing about him. He was wearing a gold silky top. Chan thought it was one of the most beautiful shirts he had ever seen and the way the shirt clinged to his…

“What are you looking at?” 

Chan felt himself blush. “Your shirt looks really good on you.” 

The attractive guy gave him a sultry smile. “Yeah, and it would look even better off of me.” 

Chan felt his cheeks get even hotter. “I bet.” He wanted to kick himself. Why was he acting so weird? He felt like a total dork in front of the attractive guy. There was something about this guy that made him feel like he was in a fog.

After hours of looking for the news clippings he was looking for, Jisung finally made it back to Chan’s apartment. “Chan, are you here?” He called out. No one answered. He walked over to the kitchen and found a note on the fridge. Jisung snatched the note and began reading it.

_I went to club D with Minho and Hyunjin. Couldn’t get out of it, sorry. Looks like its just you and Felix tonight. I left pizza in the fridge. _

Jisung sighed. He really didn’t need this right now. “Chan went to some club called D or whatever. I guess we can just do some research without him.” He called out to Felix. The papers next to him flew off the counter and onto the floor. “Felix? Are you okay?” Jisung was beginning to get worried. A paper flew out and hit him in the face. He grabbed it.

_Club D is Club Dionysus. The name was changed after the accident. Chan is in danger. _

Jisung grabbed his keys and ran outside. He had to get to the club as fast as possible.

Once he was inside the club, Jisung could see it wasn’t full. He began looking for Chan but couldn’t see him anywhere. He spotted a tall guy drinking alone by the bar. He looked like a model, he automatically knew that was Chan’s friend, Hyunjin. Jisung walked over to him.

“Hey are you Hyunjin?” He asked. The person who may or may not be Hyunjin, nodded.

“Yeah. Who’s asking?” 

“You brought Chan here. Where is he?” 

Hyunjin scoffed. “He made such a big deal about not wanting to come and as soon as he gets here, he leaves us for some hot guy.”

Jisung felt himself getting more nervous. “A hot guy? What did he look like?” 

Hyunjin shrugged. “I don’t know, he was hot.” 

Jisung pulled out the picture from the newspaper. “Was it one of these guys?” He said as he raised the paper towards Hyunjin’s face.

Hyunjin looked at the picture for a couple of seconds. “Yeah, it was the blonde one.” 

jisung shoved the picture back into his pocket and started to run towards the back room.

“Aren’t you a little young to be here?” Hyunjin called out, but he was already too far away to hear him. He needed to find Chan as soon as possible.

Chan felt tired and sick. He laid his head down on the couch. Everything in the room was spinning, he just wanted it to stop.

“Isn’t he a little younger than the rest? Young blood always tastes too sweet to me.” 

“It all tastes the same to me.”

“That’s cause your palette sucks.”

“Whatever you brat. Just hurry up, I want to get this over with.”

Chan groaned. He wanted the voices to stop talking, they were making his head hurt. A loud noise made him jump. The room was no longer spinning. He turned to the door and saw a blonde boy running up to him. He practically jumped on his lap and began checking his face.

“Chan, are you okay? Did they hurt you?”

Chan looked up at the boy who was sitting on him and was centimeters away from his face. “Felix?” 

“Yeah, who else would I be … Wait… you can see me?”

It was really starting to hit Chan that he had a ghost boy sitting on top of his lap. It took everything he had to not run away screaming. “This is freaking me out.” 

“Let’s just get out of here.” Jisung replied quickly.

Once they were back in Chan’s apartment. Jisung began peppering him with questions.

“You can see Felix?!” He practically yelled.

“Yes, and its so weird.” 

Jisung scratched his head confused. “I can’t but I can hear his voice. Well, we can figure it out later. Right now, I need you to tell me everything that happened in the back room.” When Chan didn’t respond, Jisung threw some papers on his laps. “This is the research I found.”

Chan picked up one of the clippings. “Who is Tag?” 

Jisung rolled his eyes. “He is a reporter and a certified groupie of the owners of club Dionysus. He was obsessed with the club and the owners, he would write stories on them all the time. That article is the one he wrote after the accident.”

_Handsome brothers Nam Woohyun and Seokjin pass away in a tragic car accident. The brothers owned the exclusive club Dionysus that was so popular everyone in town would line up to get a chance to go inside, or at least get a tiny glimpse of the gorgeous brothers. They will be dearly missed. _ _A local 18-year-old was found in the car as well. No word on his identity or his affiliation with the brothers. _

“This is … trashy.” 

Jisung agreed. “I know. It pissed me off how he couldn’t even mention Felix’s name. He was just some throw away line. And on top of that, he didn’t even write anything about the brothers, just how handsome they were.” 

Chan took another look at the article. At the bottom, was a picture of the brothers. He noticed that they were indeed the guys he saw at the club. They were even wearing the same clothes. “If this guy is wearing that gold shirt no one would be paying attention to his philanthropy.” 

Jisung scoffed. “Anyway, what do you remember about them? Did they tell you something?” 

Chan couldn’t remember much. Everything seemed foggy. “I honestly don’t know. The whole room kept spinning and then it stopped when you came in. Before that, I felt weird almost like I was drunk, but I didn’t drink anything.” 

Jisung scoffed again. Chan couldn’t take it anymore. “Is there something you have to say, Jisung.” 

Jisung stood up to face him. “Yeah, if you hadn’t been too busy looking down Woohyun’s shirt, you could actually remember something that can be useful. We wouldn’t have to rush in there and save your ass.” 

“Jisung, don’t.” Felix told him. 

“No, it’s fine. Let him say what he has to say.” 

Jisung sunk to his knees. “I know he is hot! They both are. Maybe if I wasn’t distracted by their stupid beauty that night, we wouldn’t have gone into the club, we wouldn’t have walked in on them doing the sacrifice, Felix would still be here.” He began sobbing into his hands. Felix puts his hand on Jisung’s shoulder. He is not sure if Jisung could feel it, but it didn’t matter.

“It’s not your fault. We both wanted to go to the club.” 

Jisung wiped his tears with the back of his hand. “I just don’t understand. I made it and you didn’t. It just feels wrong.” 

Felix shook his head. “Don’t say that. If I had made it and you didn’t , we would still be here. I would be right here with Chan trying to get you back.”

Chan bent down to hug Jisung. He could feel Felix also hugging them both. He wasn’t sure how the spell had work and why Jisung could hear Felix but not see him, but it was something that they would figure out the next day. Right now he just wanted to comfort his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in my last story, it was a mixture of monsta x and ateez.. I liked to see who left kudos and comments , it was a couple fans of both groups, so im curious if this story is getting more stays or atinys ??

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to work on my new phantom of the opera fic but I watched that video of ateez and stray kids hanging out so instead this fic was born. I'm really trying to go for a scary vibe with this story so I hope that shows. comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
